A Little Blackmail
by chilibreath
Summary: Written for a writing challenge. House knows about Cameron's breakin at his apartment...


A/N: Written for a writing challenge in a House/Cameron community. It required a jealous House reacting to Chase/Cameron. I did exceed the maximum requirements of 1000 words, but who's counting? ;-) Many thanks to super beta, **gabesaunt**!

* * *

**A little blackmail**

It was the day that House was on leave.

There was a peaceful, unnatural lull in the conference room. Chase was in the Free Clinic, filling in for House—again. Foreman was called for a consult in Neurology, and Cameron was the one left behind to hold the fort.

Cameron had been perusing her copy of the _New England Medical Journal_ when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"House?"

"You broke into my apartment," House said in an expressionless voice.

Cameron felt as though a solid block of ice was coursing its way down her stomach. Keeping her voice composed, Cameron answered as skillfully as possible, "What makes you say that?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," House replied softly. "You misplaced my high school yearbook…"

Cameron's eyes widened. "I put it back on the shelf next to your pia—aaah!"

She could see House smiling. "Gotcha," House drawled. "I wonder—now that I got your confession…"

Cameron felt like that figurative block of ice had turned her stomach into a pretzel. "You _wouldn't_."

"I would," House countered smugly. In the background, Cameron heard an ominous click. "I might be persuaded otherwise if you could do me a few favors…"

--

Fueled by horror, Cameron wrote down what House ordered and raced around the vicinity of Princeton-Plainsboro to buy House's "necessities". Her car literally screeched when she braked in front of his flat, dreading the other tasks House would make her do in order to keep him quiet. During the very short walk from her car to the door of House's door, Cameron was mentally listing the different hospitals she wanted to sign up with—preferably in the West Coast.

Cameron walked to House's door and knocked. From within, she heard House yell, "Use the key; you know where it is!"

Cameron groaned, shifting the packages to her left arm while reaching for the house key on top of the doorframe with her other hand. She unlocked the door and walked two steps in, yelling, "I got what you wanted; where do you want me to leave them?"

From her left, House called out, "Close the door! Leave the take-out in the kitchen and bring me the other stuff in the bathroom."

Cameron bit her lower lip to refrain from moaning. After depositing the food on House's kitchen table, she became tempted to leave the package in there as well and drive all the way to Mexico.

"_Now that I got your confession…"_

"Shit," Cameron muttered, marshalling the remains of her shredded pride and walked to the hall and turned left. She immediately stopped and nearly dropped the package.

The door to the bathroom was open. Lying in the bathtub, parallel to the open door, was House lying in the steaming water, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

Sensing her presence in the hallway, House opened his mouth to say, "Don't just stand there, give it to me." He raised a hand towards Cameron and wiggled his fingers.

Cameron took a few tentative steps forward. "I'll just leave this in your living room and be on my way," she said in a slightly wavering voice; House's exposed, gleaming wet skin was making her mouth water and her imagination come alive. A more private part of her was also coming alive, and she wanted to get the hell out of there and grab Chase or a shower at home before she made a fool of herself in front of House.

House made a sound of irritation. "You're a doctor, Cameron," he drawled. "And if you're going to see the rest of your co-workers naked…" House's outstretched hand made little circles in the air, leaving Cameron to figure out what else he didn't insinuate already.

It succeeded in making Cameron's temper spark and making her forget why she wanted to drive all the way to Mexico. She marched right into the bathroom, slamming the box into House's hand. "Here!" she snarled on the way. "Now if you don't mind, I have someone to—!"

She almost forgot how fast House can move.

House dropped the box the moment it hit his hand. Water splashed as he sat up swiftly in the tub in order to grab her extended hand and her other arm. The next thing Cameron knew, she was soaked in hot water and sitting on House's naked lap. Before she could collect enough air to scream, House made her face him so that he could kiss her.

Cameron made a half-hearted attempt to push him away from her, but his skin was wet, slick and his tongue was doing sinful things inside her mouth. Delightful things.

The impossible has finally happened.

Cameron could do nothing more but give in, probing his mouth with her tongue, giving as good as she got. She was so absorbed in feeling him kissing her and sucking her tongue that she wasn't aware that her blouse was unbuttoned and partially off her shoulders until she felt him lowering one of the straps of her bra.

House broke the kiss briefly. He gazed into Cameron's eyes, heavy-lidded with passion, and then he pulled her closely towards him so that he could lick her slender neck. Behind her, Cameron felt his busy hands unhook the clasps of her bra.

She wasn't idle either; Cameron kicked off her shoes as she moved her hands to roam on his back, to trace a path from his spine to his hairline, and to relish the hardness building up beside her bottom. As House licked a hot path to her shoulder, Cameron moved a hand up into his hair. She cried out and tightened her hold on his hair when she felt him bite on the fleshy part of her right shoulder; she moaned and sighed when she felt his tongue soothe the aching flesh.

"Mine," he whispered roughly, making Cameron shiver deliciously.

The next thing she knew, her clothes were on the floor (good thing she was wearing a skirt today—made wet stripping easier) and she was kneeling in front of House, careful not to jostle his thigh and grateful that House's tub was quite _wide_.

House had wrapped a strong arm around her waist as he suckled at her breasts and played with her clit. As he gently tugged on one of her nipples, he would insert his middle finger excruciatingly slow inside her, making her whimper. When his finger circled her clit, he made her gasp and moan.

"Oh, God!"

House grinned, adjusting Cameron's position to jab at her bellybutton with his tongue, making her shudder. "I bet Chase didn't make you say _that_." He emphasized the last word by thrusting his finger deep into her, making her inner muscles clench and extracting another moan. Cameron opened her eyes a fraction and watched House pull out his finger from her and suck on it. He then cupped her opening, rubbing his hand back and forth. Cameron closed her eyes and shifted sensuously to the rhythm.

House whispered, "Who do you want, Cameron? Me or Chase?"

Cameron did not answer, but when House stopped moving his hand, she began to whimper. She tried to rub herself on his hand, but he pulled it away. Not completely away, but in her state of mind, it was leagues away.

"Y-you," Cameron said throatily, her breath hitching as House moved his hand back at her entrance and traced a finger across her folds. "I w-want you…"

"Good answer," House growled, moving to the side and grabbing the package forgotten on the bathroom floor. House extracted a condom and handed it to Cameron. "Roll it on me, Cameron."

Cameron showed House just fast she could be. Within moments, the condom was removed from its packet and rolled onto House's erection. She was then led over his cock and she eased herself on him. Despite the lubrication on the prophylactic, Cameron had to go about it carefully…

"Jeez, you're big—oh!"

House grinned, thrusting his hips upwards. "Doesn't say much for Chase, then."

Cameron had nothing to say in Chase's defense; she had nothing to say at all. She started to thrust up and down on his length, delighting in the sensations and the knowledge that she was _finally_ fucking House. House didn't say anything more, concentrating on Cameron going up and down on his length—_his _Cameron.

He grabbed Cameron roughly at the back of her neck and kissed her deeply right before she climaxed.

And no pretty boy with equipment less than 8 inches would ever think about taking her away from him.

--

Hours later, House woke up from a leisurely nap. He carefully disentangled himself from Cameron and reached out for his bottle of Vicodin on the night table. After feeling the two pills work their magic, he opened the drawer of the night table and took out a small blue box with an orange button. He raised the device up to his ear and pressed the orange button once to make a clicking sound.

Grinning, House replaced the clicker into the night table drawer and went back to bed.


End file.
